Beamforming is a signal processing technique for directional signal transmission or reception. This is achieved by combining antennas in a phased array in such a way that signals at particular angles experience constructive interference while others experience destructive interference. Beamforming can be used at both the transmitting and receiving ends in order to achieve spatial selectivity. The improvement compared with omnidirectional reception or transmission is known as the directivity of the antenna.